


Jacket

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Based on that picture of Jaebeom wearing the same jacket as Jinyoung's ;)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 71





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to post this for days but finally have the courage to do so lol

“Why is everyone keep mentioning that what I wore was your hoodie? It’s mine!” Jaebeom asked confusedly while scrolling through his twitter, he looked up from his phone when he didn’t hear any responds from the person he asked the question to and found Jinyoung was giving him one look “What is that look for Jinyoungie, is there something I missed out?”

“You are getting old hyung” Jinyoung sighed, he put his phone aside and decided to play with Jaebeom’s hair with the older currently resting his head on his lap

“Huh?”

“I thought you are the hopeless romantic in this relationship hyung but it seems like I am the only one who keep holding on to tiny memories of us” Jinyoung pouted but ended up laughing when Jaebeom still staring at him with big question mark pasted on his face

“Did you forget that day when…”

_“No” Jinyoung crossed his arm and gave Jaebeom a disagree look_

_“The forecast said it will be cold out there Park Jinyoung” Jaebeom pinched the bridge of his nose, it was early in the morning and he had to face a stubborn Jinyoung_

_“The forecast doesn’t always tell the truth, can’t you see it’s warm outside now Mr. Lim?” the younger said challenging the leader_

_“Is it too much to wear jacket? What’s wrong with it?” Jaebeom nearly rolled his eyes_

_“It’s heavy, I don’t like it”_

_“Fine, but don’t come after me when you feel cold later” Jaebeom gave up and couldn’t miss the younger’s eyes lit up with happiness from winning their small argument_

_“Of course I won’t” Jinyoung said confidently_

_And oh boy, he was so wrong about that. Jinyoung swore it was sunny before they stepped out of the office building and suddenly the wind blew hard when the boys were walking to the next schedule and Jinyoung gritted his teeth in pain trying not to say the word ‘cold’ out loud didn’t want to make the leader snatched his trophy, he looked around trying to find a buddy to share the pain with him but it seemed like the members all well prepared except for him of course, he had eye contact with Jaebeom for a second just to find the older was grinning in victory with a look that screamed ‘I told you so’ but he is Park Jinyoung for a reason, his pride overlapped his pain, to the point he snarled when Yugyeom asked him if he didn’t feel cold._

_“Ah choo” Jinyoung sneezed, wrapped his arms around his body trying to find some sort of heat but of course nothing could beat a thick fluffy jacket, he pouted in defeat, maybe if he gave up and told Jaebeom he won the leader would at least offered him his hands to keep his hand warm, the actor was still trying to figure out how to tell the older when suddenly a thick fluffy jacket appeared in front of his eyes_

_“Don’t be stubborn and wear it” Jaebeom frowned when he saw how red Jinyoung’s nose was, the latter didn’t even wait for a second before he snatched the jacket from Jaebeom’s hand made the leader nearly laughed “Hmmm someone being less stubborn today” Jaebeom commented_

_“It’s cold, I can’t stand it and okay you win this time” Jinyoung wrapped himself around the jacket and feeling blessed suddenly_

_“Next time just remember that you always win, you don’t have to look like you have a stick on your ass just because you said I win” Jaebeom ruffled the younger’s hair_

_“True but what’s the fun of always winning? You won this time but next time I will still win”_

_“As you said your highness” Jaebeom chuckled “Still cold?”_

_“Better! Thank you for the jacket and for the thought to bring extra for me” Jinyoung flashed his best smile and Jaebeom wished they weren’t outside so he could kiss the life out of the younger_

_“Jinyoungie”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I’ll warm you up more tonight” Jaebeom whispered to the younger’s ears_

_“Lim Jaebeom!!!!” Jinyoung screamed with cheeks both reddened from the words he just heard_

“Now I remember” Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s hand and kissed it “But those memories make me want to repeat it again”

“Huh?” Jinyoung tilted his head feeling confused

“Let’s have a steamy hot night tonight my Jinyoungie” Jaebeom sat up and whispered to the younger’s ears

“LIM JAEBEOM!!!!!”


End file.
